With the continuous development of computer technology, the Internet is more and more widely used, and users obtain access to required network resources through the Internet. For example, a user enters a keyword; a search engine searches in a database by using the keyword according to a certain matching strategy, and provides the network resource matching the keyword to the user.
In the aforementioned method, although the network resource returned by the search engine matches with the keyword entered by the user, a matching degree with the user's requirement may be low, and the user's requirements cannot be met.